Multilayered photoconductor elements incorporating a polystyrene charge barrier layer, and having a thickness of about 0.1 to 2 microns are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,348.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,742 discloses an electrophotographic element that contains a barrier layer comprising block copolycarbonates.
A barrier layer of cellulose nitrate about 1.5 microns thick between a recording layer (e.g., silver halide or photoconductive composition) and a conductive layer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,451.
Although many various polymers are known for use in barrier layers of photoconductor elements, there is an ongoing need for particular barrier layers which provide optimum effects in specific types of multilayer elements.